


Inhuman

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Elementals, Kumiho, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves, lots of people get eaten, rock band a.c.e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Junhee wasn’t unaware that inhumans existed in the world. He just didn't know where he fit in their part of the world until he met Donghun.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb little idea I had. Dyslexic sorry for errors.
> 
> Follow my Twitter @AngstyBunBun

Junhee wasn’t unaware that inhumans existed in the world, he knew six incubus that he was fairly close with. They were extremely protective of him because he was so innocent and seemed so human. The boys were Junhee’s introduction into the world of underground rock bands, a world brimming with inhuman creatures. They had a group called VIXX that they used to lure men and women in for their needs, Junhee wasn’t affected by it after they gave him an amulet to protect him from their magic but also for him to call them if he was in danger. Junhee was twenty when he met Lee Donghun, he was sitting outside of the studio VIXX would practice in playing guitar and humming. Donghun had stopped and watched him for a minute before asking if he was in a band. Junhee looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat Donghun was so handsome, his sad eyes and pouty lips memorized Junhee. Junhee took a minute to answer with a shake of his head while staring at Donghun. The studio door opened and Junhee finally looked away to look up at Wonshik, Wonshik greeted Donghun enthusiastically so Junhee assumed he was safe. The two talked quietly while Junhee watched, holding his guitar, then Wonshik told Junhee he would be fine with Donghun if he wanted to audition, which Junhee nodded excitedly putting his guitar in its case before standing up. Donghun smiled at him showing perfect straight white teeth, Junhee was pretty sure he would willingly sell his soul to this guy if he asked. Donghun gestured for him to follow him, which Junhee started to but Wonshik grabbed his arm and reminded him to call for them if anything went wrong. Junhee nodded then went to follow Donghun. 

The initial group was Donghun and two others, Junhee passed auditions and joined. Then very quickly the drummer was gone and replaced with Kim Sehyoon. When Junhee asked about it Donghun was dismissive of his concerns telling him it wasn’t anything to worry about. The other guitarist then left and was replaced by Kim Byeongkwan, then they added a keyboardist Kang Yuchan and after a few months Donghun deemed them ready to start recording. Junhee loved listening to Donghun sing his voice was so raspy and sexy and Junhee was just in love with it, Donghun also had a voice to sing ballads and pop. Donghun could sing anything and Junhee was jealous. Still he had grown to adore the band as a whole, they were sweet and it felt like a little family. They moved in together for ease of transportation since Sehyoon and Donghun were the only two that could drive. They had lived together for 4 months when Junhee was woken by a scream and a crash, he looked over to check on Byeongkwan who he shared a room with only to find he wasn’t in bed. Junhee jumped out of bed and ran out of the room frantically searching for Byeongkwan worried he had gotten hurt. He didn’t find him in the house and went outside to find him, he heard rustling and growling by the side of the house and slowly went to the side wishing he had grabbed his amulet necklace before he had gone out. Looking around the corner he saw Byeongkwan; nine tails, fox ears, claws covered in blood and eating something. Junhee then saw a body with his torso ripped open, he screamed and Byeongkwan turned to look at him, a growl coming from him, his normally light brown eyes amber colored with a slit as the pupil. Suddenly Junhee felt an arm around him and let out another scream, only to be shushed.

“Junhee quiet down.” Donghun’s voice said and Junhee instantly felt relaxed, pressing himself back into his chest. Donghun had a very comforting presence, “Byeongkwan, what the hell?” Donghun looked 

“This guy was following Jun hyung all day… then showed up at our house… I wasn’t going to let him hurt Jun hyung.” Byeongkwan sat back on his heels then looked at Junhee “Sorry I scared you, I won’t hurt you. Um you know my secret now, I’m a Kumiho. Well half, my mom was one, my dad is human.”

“It’s okay… I was just surprised” Junhee murmured “Is the blood all his or did you get hurt?”

“He cut me a little but I’ll be fine,” Byeongkwan said “We need to get rid of the body… Think Sehni hyung would eat it?” 

“Sehyoon? What is he?? Obviously not a ghoul?” Junhee asked racking his brain to think of things that ate bodies. 

“Werewolf, and no he won’t” Donghun wrapping his arm around Junhee’s waist “Channie could sink it, or eat it if he’s hungry”

“What’s happening?” Sehyoon’s voice called followed by him sighing “Kwan, why?”

“Was following Jun apparently” Donghun said dismissively “Can you go get Channie up?”

“Yep,” Sehyoon turned to go inside, Junhee went to Byeongkwan and tried to find the cut on him. Byeongkwan finally showed his arm with a slice about the size Junhee’s finger on his forearm, “I’m back with a hungry and grumpy boy”

“Listen, meals are not nearly as good when I don’t kill them but I will help get rid of the person who dared to put Junnie hyung in danger” Yuchan walked over and looked at the body his lip curling up in disgust, “Kwan, I love you and I know it's not your fault but don’t you think you could do this a little neater?” Yuchan pulled a plastic sheet out of a bag he’d brought with him and wrapped the body up.

“How can I _neatly_ rip a man's heart and liver out?” Byeongkwan smiled. Yuchan shrugged and stood hoisting the body up then walked off toward the park

“Channie?” Junhee looked worried standing up to follow.

“Don’t worry! Just need to go to the pond so I can eat easier! Just Siren things~ I can eat out of water but it’s easier to eat in water” Yuchan eye’s flashed bright blue then he started singing and walking off. Byeongkwan quickly covered Junhee’s ears, yelling at Yuchan to wait till he was further away. Once Yuchan was far enough away Byeongkwan uncovered his ears and Junhee pulled him inside while Sehyoon and Donghun cleaned up the alley.

“The cut is pretty big, do you need a doctor?” Junhee began cleaning the blood off Byeongkwan, a worried expression on his face. Byeongkwan shakes his head and smiles watching him.

“I will heal fast, just need a bandage,” Byeongkwan watched as Junhee grabbed the first aid kit then suddenly froze and turned to him wide eyed “Wait, is Donghun hyung not human?”

“Did you not realize?? He only drinks red liquids that are stored in a steprate fridge from all of our food. He never eats real food!” Byeongkwan laughs incredulously 

“I just thought he really liked a certain kind of health drink….”

“He’s a vampire, with foresight. Don’t know how he missed this guy who was following you. He knew to ask me and the other two to join the band, saying we’d be together for a long time. Although he can’t see everything, he didn’t know the original two would threaten you.” 

“They never threatened me?” Junhee gave him a confused look before he looked down to focus on cleaning and wrapping the cut on Byeongkwan’s arm. 

“Not to your face, they apparently were talking about how good your blood smelled. They were also vampires, and they planned to make you their personal blood bag. Donghun heard them and beat the ever loving shit out of them and told them if they ever came near you again he’d burn them to ash. We are all under strict rules to protect you at all costs from him. You are ‘precious’ so he says” Byeongkwan snickered watching Junhee’s face turn red. 

“So, turns out this guy was a scout for an idol company” Sehyoon’s voice called as he and Donghun walked in. Donghun’s top lip curled up in a sneer, looking at the card in Sehyoon’s hand.

“Probably wanted to get Junnie to join… he won’t be the last” Donghun grabbed the card and took it to a candle, lighting it on fire. Donghun looked at Junhee and sighed “Trust me you don’t want that, Jun-ah. They are awful and abusive.”

“I know, besides I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. Unless someone wants to give our band as it is a contract and let us keep writing our music, I don’t want it” Junhee smiled softly letting go of Byeongkwan’s arm “But killing them isn’t necessary anymore, I can just turn them down” 

“But what if I am hungry?” Byeongkwan whined. They talked and joked for about 45 minutes before Yuchan came back soaking wet, he gave a slight wave and went to change. “Yuchannie is always hungry, he could eat all of them. Anyone who looks at our Junnie is food”

“No, you cannot eat everyone who looks at me!” Junhee laughed shaking head. Yuchan came back using a towel to dry his hair and sat down next to Byeongkwan.

“Now can I just say, it is very hard to sing to distract people without making them come to you,” Yuchan sighed “But the body is gone completely, he did not taste good at all and I think I deserve praise and love for eating that.” 

“He was kinda disgusting but we have to protect Jun hyung” Byeongkwan laughed taking the towel from Yuchan and drying his hair “But I’m sorry you had to eat more of the gross man than I did”

Of course an investigation into the disappearance had begun and the man had reported following Junhee, luckily Junhee could honestly answer that he had never spoken to the man or received any business cards. Yuchan and Byeongkwan were able to use their cute baby faces to avoid suspicion. Donghun was interrogated as a known vampire, but he was able to get by without a charge because there was no proof. Junhee scolded them all privately over it since the other four found the investigation funny, he didn’t want them to get in trouble. Yuchan told him he didn’t need to worry that the man wasn’t the first victim, though he usually preferred bad guys and criminals. Byeongkwan had a similar vein of thought but was willing to break his code to protect Junhee. Sehyoon was content to eat meat and not kill anyone and Donghun survived on blood bags as he had for the past 200 years. Junhee sighed, he knew this was a losing battle with them. 

“Seriously it’s fine, I won’t kill random people again. I was just worried, plus he was being super creepy…” Byeongkwan sighed “I heard him outside and initially went to go tell him to get fucked but then he was going around the side of our place trying to peak in the windows and I was only trying to scare him with my kumiho form but he attacked me and-”

“He attacked you?! You never said that! You made it seem like you got cut when you attacked him!” Junhee looked horrified. Donghun and Sehyoon both sat up with sharp looks in their eyes.

“Yeah, it’s fine it was just the cut on my arm I asked him what the fuck he was doing and he pulled out a knife and was trying to go after me, he managed to cut my arm and I got pissed and ripped his chest open” Byeonkwan shrugged. Sehyoon snarled, and Donghun stood up.

“Looks like we have a company to visit.” Donghun growled his normally straight teeth changing to show his fangs, his eyes flashing red.

“Hyung no...you could get in trouble” Junhee grabbed his arm “It’s fine, Byeongkwan killed-”

“He was following you. He was sneaking around. He had a knife. I don’t want to think of what his plans had been” Donghun growled but gently stroked Junhee’s hair, “We aren’t going to admit to anything just go to ‘talk’ about how you had been intending to be scouted. And let them know if **anyone** comes near you or our place again they will regret it.” 

“Everyone go get ready” Sehyoon said standing up “Byeongkwan, if anyone pulls a knife on you again yell for us.” Byeongkwan nodded and dragged Junhee to their room. Junhee decided to not fight them and got dressed, ripped jeans and black shirt, simple and comfy. The others were all dressed in similar fashion as they piled into Donghun’s car. Junhee in front next to Donghun while Sehyoon sat in the back with the other two, looking kind of cramped. They drove for about 15 minutes before Donghun parked glaring at the building. “Keep yourselves hidden” Sehyoon said, Junhee looked in the rear view mirror to see Yuchan’s blue eyes go back to brown and the markings on Byeongkwans face disappear. 

“Now remember we don’t mention the bastard. We threaten them to stay away from our Junhee, but in a not illegal way.” Donghun said then once he got a chorus of agreements he got out with the others following. Junhee laughed lightly to himself as they basically surrounded him.

“Guys I can take care of myself you know?” 

“We do, but we can also protect you. Now let's head in” Donghun placed his hand on the small of Junhee’s back and led him inside to the front desk. Junhee walked with them and looked at Donghun unsure what to do, but Donghun was already handling it, “Hello, we were informed someone was trying to scout our bandmate Park Junhee. Junhee was interested in speaking to someone” Donghun gestured to Junhee, the lady working the desk's eyes lit up and she immediately got on the phone to call someone.

“You can send him upstairs and you four can-”

“I won’t talk to anyone without them with me” Junhee crossed his arms and the lady scowled but nodded making another quick, quiet call. Junhee felt Donghun’s nails getting sharp against his back as he got mad. “Calm down hyung” Junhee warned under his breath. 

“Fine all of you head up. Use the elevator to the 4th floor and someone will meet you there,” the lady's voice was not as pleasant anymore. However Junhee just flashed her a sickly sweet smile and walked off with the rest following him. Once on the elevator Donghun let out a snarl and pulled Junhee to him while pushing Sehyoon in front. Sehyoon glanced at him and received a nod, his eyes turned yellow and he turned to face the doors.

“Junhee is not to be alone no matter what” Donghun stated then to Junhee added “Do you have the amulet with you?” Junhee nodded and showed the necklace, Donghun nodded pleased as the doors opened and immediately some reached in and grabbed Sehyoon while others blocked the door.

“Try again fucker” Sehyoon growled out and the man holding him jumped back “What exactly is your plan here?”

“We--” The man stuttered, stopping as Byeongkwan and Yuchan stepped out calmly. Keeping themselves still human looking, sweet but evil smiles plastered on their faces. Donghun kept his arm around Junhee and stepped out as well.

“I must say you are off to a terrible start. Can’t imagine what could have happened to your scout if this is how you act. Some people are very protective of their friends. Maybe he fucked with the wrong people” Donghun voice was cold “I know he was following several people”

“We just don’t need other people looking at our contracts,” the agent muttered, looking around trying to find a way to get to Junhee.

“Wouldn’t recommend that plan.” Donghun scoffed, at the weird look he received he added “Our little friends there would not take it well if you pulled a knife on Sehyoon, and if you,” Donghun looked at another guy “even touch Junhee I’ll rip your throat out” 

“Hand over the knife or you’ll regret it~” Yuchan said in a sing song voice, the agent's eyes went unfocused and he pulled the knife out and handed it to Yuchan. “Hunters…” Yuchan murmured, flipping it over in his hand. “So an idol group as a cover to find inhuman people and kill them? And you think a guy living with a vampire and a werewolf would help you in that?” Yuchan arched his eyebrow. 

“How did you...get that?” The agent blinked confused at Yuchan who was still flipping the knife over in his hand. Junhee saw more people rounding the corner and reached up to clutch the amulet and almost instantly the 6 incubus appeared around him and their friends.

“Junnie-ah what’s wrong?” Hakyeon asked, eyes flickering around the room then falling on the knife in Yuchan’s hands “Hunters?”

“They were trying to scout me and are now threatening us,” Junhee explained. Wonshik rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Dead or scared?” Hongbin asked casually.

“Just scared. They need to know how off limits Junnie is'' Donghun supplied, moving Junhee behind him into a corner. Junhee watched as the incubus let their human disguises fall off. Huge black wings, long tails, claws, fangs, and horns. Sehyoon growled and changed into a huge wolf, black fur and almost the size of the whole hallway. Donghun kept Junhee behind him but Junhee knew his fangs were bared and eyes blood red. Yuchan looked for premission and once he and Donghun had nodded his face split into a wide smile and he skipped happily over pulling ear plugs out of his pocket and handing them out to everyone, except the incubus who wouldn’t need them then helped Sehyoon with putting some in. Byeongkwan ears, tails and markings on display. Junhee watched the scene as the hunters began to panic. Yuchan began, eyes flashed blue as he sang softly, Junhee wasn’t quite sure what Yuchan’s powers were other than enchantment. He could see that the hunters seemed frozen in place but not unaware of the situation. Peaking around Donghun Junhee could see he was talking, well it looked more like snarling. Then Donghun grabbed Junhee’s wrist and dragged him to the elevator apparently calling for the others as they all began to back toward the elevator with the incubus blocking the door, Sehyoon smacked the main agent back with his claw then formed human and got on the elevator as Yuchan stopped singing. Junhee removed the ear plugs, “Now then just a reminder. If you _ever_ come near Junhee or us again you will learn to regret it.” Donhun snarled as the elevator doors began to close.

“Wait!” Junhee gasped reaching for Sanghyuk 

“Don’t worry hyung we will be fine” Sanghyuk smiled deviously as the elevator closed. Junhee looked at Donghun, worry evident on his face.

“They are just letting us get out, they won’t get hurt.” Donghun gently patted his head as everyone went back to hiding as humans as they exited the elevator. Donghun kept Junhee tucked under his arm as they walked out and got in the car. Junhee sighed and looked up towards the fourth floor still worried when his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Jun-ah” Taekwoon hummed “Just wanted to let you know we are back at our houses, we are fine. They won’t bother you again”

“No one got hurt?” 

“Nope, well the guy Sehyoon clawed did but not too bad and none of us” 

“Okay, good. Thank you for helping” 

“Of course no one can mess with our Junnie” Taekwoon hung up and Junhee leaned back in his seat as Donghun drove them home. 

  
  


Nothing came of Sehyoon clawing the agent, but Junhee heard after a couple calls to other agencies that he was blacklisted as a potential idol. Which relieved him as he wanted to keep his friends safe from danger and they had proven they would actively put themselves in danger to protect him. Donghun actually said that he would when Junhee mentioned not wanting them to do that again. Donghun slipped up mentioning he would protect Junhee because he loved him so much, which made Junhee get a boost of confidence to ask Donghun on a proper date. Of course Donghun agreed to and Junhee was so excited.

Donghun wasn’t the extravagant type, so Junhee wasn’t surprised when his plans for their date was to get street food and go walking in the park at night. Junhee did love the idea especially with it being cold and on a night that Donghun would have fed so he could use warmth as an excuse to cling to Donghun while they were out. When they told the others they were going on a date right before they were going on a date right before they were leaving, Junhee expected them to be wary of it because them being in a relationship could end messy. The others, however, were very excited with Yuchan claiming he knew they’d end up dating after the incident at the company. Donghun just smiled and took Junhee out, they walked to the park mostly in silence. Junhee was too shy to start a conversation since this was a date and not just how they normally hung out as friends he didn’t know what to talk about. 

“Jun, would you like Dak Kkochi?” Donghun asked, his voice soft as he looked at the food options then at Junhee. Junhee nodded and smiled, Donghun intertwined their fingers and led him over to the cart. Donghun paid for the food while Junhee grabbed it, placing a light kiss on Donghun’s cheek in thanks. Donghun went red, making it more obvious for anyone who knew he was a vampire that he had fed recently. Junhee ate while they walked, then started pouting and whining. Donghun gave him a quizzical look.

“It’s not fair that you can’t eat this! It’s so good!” Junhee huffed. Donghun looked at him then got a small smirk on his face. Before Junhee could question him, Donghun leaned in and pressed a small kiss on his lips swiping his tongue over Junhee’s bottom lip. When he leaned back he took in Junhee’s wide eyes, slowly redding face with his parted lips. Junhee looked down unable to make eye contact with him.

  
  


“You’re right it does taste good, thanks Jun-ah. Or was that just your lips that tasted so good?”

“Hyung!” Junhee whined covering his face embarrassed “You can’t just do that without warning!” Donghun laughed and pulled Junhee into a hug. Junhee buried his face in Donghun’s neck whining.

“Your heart is beating so fast, I can’t imagine when I actually kiss you. You might have a heart attack.”

“Shut up.”

“You are so cute. Cutest person I’ve ever met in all my life, which has been very long”

“Hyung stop!” Junhee whined. Donghun laughed deep and bassy with how Junhee was pressed into his neck. He pressed a light kiss onto Junhee’s temple earning another whine “Stop flirting with me.”

“We are on date and I can’t flirt?” 

“Yes that is what I said. Let’s go walk.” Junhee walked off his face very red. Donghun followed him chuckling, Junhee walked to the lake. Donghun smiled and reached over to hold his hand as they walked. Junhee loved water to the point Yuchan would joke that Junhee must have some siren blood in him, still Junhee smelled human other than the extremely intoxicating nature of it. Junhee’s blood smells stronger than any other human, Donghun was strong enough to resist but others weren’t as able. Donghun was on alert, he always was when he was in public. It was risky with how good Junhee smelled to not be, he had relaxed once and someone had almost broken in with a knife. 

“Hyung,” Donghun looked at Junhee who had stopped walking “I feel like something is weird…”

“What do you mean? Like us being on a date? Because-” Donghun stopped suddenly aware of something watching them. He pulled Junhee closer to him, listening intently when he heard the rustling of leaves. Junhee wasn’t wearing his amulet and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to call the others, “Junhee, baby. When I tell you to run, do it”

“I won’t leave! I-” 

“It’s not up for debate. If I say run, you run!” Donghun growled. Junhee looked up shocked but didn’t have time to argue before someone ran at them. Donghun moved Junhee and punched the attacker. 

“Dae?” Junhee breathed, staring at the former guitarist who snarled and lunged for Junhee. Donghun grabbed his arm and snapped it back holding his elbow and yanking it backward by the wrist. The howl of pain only brought out more vampires, they were almost completely surrounded except the lake. Donghun swore and looked around for a way out.

The vampires decided upon them, going after DOnghun first knowing he’d protect Junhee until he was a pile of ash. Donghun was strong but not strong enough for 16 on 1. Junhee managed to send the group chat a message with their emergency code word ‘Clover’. He was praying they would get time when he saw the molotov. Fear ran through him, Junhee screamed then felt something surge inside of him then water shot out of the lake and extinghed the molotov. Everyone froze, Donghun and Junhee looked for Yuchan but he wasn’t around. 

_Trust in me_ a voice in Junhee’s head said _I’ve been waiting and hiding in you but I will protect you and your Donghun_ Junhee nodded then he lost control of himself. He was aware but he had no control as his arm moved and a wave came out of the lake grabbing about half the vampires and dragging them into the lake holding them under water.

“Get away from our Donghun” Junhee heard his voice snarl. Donghun was staring at him in shock. Dae ran at Junhee, another hand motion and this time a sphere of water came out of the lake and grabbed Dae lifting him off the ground “Leave our friends and us alone or we will make you wish you could drown. We will keep you underwater until you starve to death. Do we make ourselves clear?” 

“Fucking hell you said he was human!” A vampire snarled, yet he still stupidly went after Junhee. Junhee felt his eyes roll and with a flick of his wrist the rest were dragged into the lake and held under.

“Jun... “ Donghun breathed “What… What is this? You’re human…”

“He is. I possessed him at a young age to save him from drowning. I am a water elemental, I will always protect him as we share his body”

“Why haven’t you shown yourself before?”

“He was never in danger, and the times he has been it’s been near you and he trusts you. He was scared of them killing you more than worried for himself”

“Hyungs!” Yuchan ran to then panting eyes blue and panic evident on his face “What’s wrong?! Junhee texted the panic code!” Junhee looked at him and Yuchan gasped at his suddenly pale blue eyes, different than his piercing blue bright blue eyes. “Jun hyung?” 

“Is everything okay?” Sehyoon asked once he reached them with Byeongkwan “Chan don’t run off like that when there is potential danger” 

“Hyungs… Jun hyung…” Yuhcan pointed. Byeongkwan looked at him then they both stared at Junhee. 

“You explain, we are busy,” Junhee said dismissively as he walked to the lake edge. Donghun explained quickly watching Junhee. Junhee let one “Now then, have we learned our lesson?”

“Yes, yes please let us go” Junhee nodded and then 16 vampires got thrown out of the lake. Sehyoon snarled as they scattered, running off as far as possible. 

“Well that was a fun first appearance. Good day” Junhee’s eyes went back to brown, then he fainted. Donghun caught him and panicked, he picked him up relaxing once he heard the steady heartbeat. 

“Well...guess our date is over.” Donghun sighed 

“You can take him on another one later…” Yuchan murmured looking at the water “A water elemental possession… Well now that he’s shown him he won’t die unless the emental leaves.”

“Yeah, but it’s not ideal” Donghun carried Junhee back toward their apartment, hyperfocusing on listening to his heartbeat out of concern. Once they got home Donghun sat on the couch holding Junhee close to his chest pressing kisses on his face. The others thankfully left them alone going to their rooms. Junhee woke up about 20 minutes after they got home with a gasp, looking around panicked then relaxed feeling Donghun’s arms around him “Jun... “

“What happened?” 

“We got attacked...I was trying to protect you but was losing...but you are possessed by a water elemental which came out to save us.”

“You didn’t get hurt at all?”

“No, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“I am. My head hurts but I’m okay” Junhee sighed then looked at him “Did I ruin our first date?”

“Of course not, it wasn’t your fault. Besides I know why you smell so addicting now, the water elemental adds to your smell” Donghun murmured, nuzzling his face into Junhee’s neck. “I want so bad to taste you… But it’s dangerous”

“Why?” Junhee’s voice was a pitch higher than normal, which made Donghun smirk a little, “I would be fine...if you bit me…”

“Not right now. Maybe one day” Donghun pulled away from his neck and looked at Junhee who was red faced and pouting. “Do you want me to bite you? It’ll hurt”

“You don’t know that” 

“I was bitten when I was changed, Junhee. I know it hurts.”

“But I like having people bite my neck...and this isn’t that different, other than piercing the skin with your fangs.”

“Not the time to talk about your exes mister...but I’ll keep that in mind. Now lets order more food because I think you need to eat more after that incident. What do you want?” 

“You.”

“Who is the flirt now?” Donghun laughs lightly “What food do you want?”

“I guess just chicken, should we get some for everyone else?”

“Yes but it’s still our date, we can eat on the roof when it gets here. Well you can and I’ll just tell you how pretty you are” 

“I don’t like that plan I can’t eat if you are complimenting me.” Junhee mumbled, sitting up a little, nestling his face into Donghun’s neck. Donghun chuckled and ordered chicken and stroked his hair. Junhee sighed heavily and tried to get up, Donghun wrapped an arm more tightly around his waist. “Hyung I want to get medicine for my head”

“Don’t get up… I’ll get it”

“Hyung I’m fine I can-”

“I’m just worried about you, let me take care of you okay?” Donghun set Junhee on the couch and Junhee nodded looking at him. Donghun went to the kitchen grabbing medicine and a bottle of water for Junhee. Junhee watched him, noting how Donghun kept looking back at him. Donghun was always very worried about him and Junhee thought it was very sweet. Junhee was always called the leader by the band because he was the one who kept track of everything they needed to do and made sure everyone was ready and taken care of, but Donghun was always the one to take care of him. Donghun would let Junhee crawl in his bed when he couldn’t sleep or would get up and go for a walk with him when he was getting anxious. Junhee wouldn’t ever be able to fully express how much he appreciated Donghun and yet he had the feeling Donghun somehow just knew. Donghun gave him a smile and gave him the medicine letting him take it with water before he pulled Junhee back onto his lap and cuddled him until the chicken arrived. Donghun got the chicken, and went to set some on the table calling for the others before he grabbed a blanket and scooped up Junhee in one arm carrying Junhee’s portion of the food and a drink in a bag with the blanket over his shoulder. Junhee blushed and clung to Donghun as he headed out, calling to the others they’d be on the roof. Once in the elevator Donghun pressed another kiss on his forehead.

“Hyung I can walk,” Junhee murmured but didn’t make any attempts to get out of his arms. Donghun gave him a smile as he carried out of the elevator and up the last flight of stairs to the roof where he finally set Junhee down so he could set up for them to eat. Donghun smiled as Junhee sat by him and gave him the food. “You didn’t bring anything for yourself?”

“I can just taste what you have,” Donghun smirked softly and leaned over close, bumping their noses together. Junhee blushed and looked away, Donghun laughed lightly then added “I ate this morning I’m good for a few days. I don’t need to eat as much as humans do.” Junhee nodded and started eating shy and slow as Donghun was watching him. Junhee thought for a minute then leaned over and kissed him softly. Donghun pulled back a little in surprise of his shy little Junhee initiating then leaned back in to kiss him holding his jaw. Junhee smiled a little in the kiss moving himself closer as they kissed soft and slow, just enjoying the moment. Donghun pulled away from this kiss, moving his hand to cup Junhee’s cheek. Junhee leaned his face into his palm nestling against it. “What was that for?”

“Thought you wanted to taste my food?” Junhee mumbled with a small smirk “Was it good?”

“Not sure… I need another taste” Donghun pulled Junhee back into him. Junhee giggled and kissed Donghun again, and again, and again. Chicken sat forgotten next to them as they kissed, Junhee tangled his fingers into Donghun’s hair, while Donghun pulled him back into his lap. Finally Junhee pulled back enough to take a breath. 

“Did you taste enough?” Junhee murmured his face red, Donghun’s eyes focused on Junhee red kiss bitten lips slick with saliva. 

“Not even close...I will never have enough of you” Donghun ran his thumb over Junhee’s bottom lip “But you need to finish eating. So eat, and then I’ll want to taste more so be prepared.” Junhee nodded and got off Donghun’s lap so he could sit and finish eating. Donghun's eyes were on him, which flustered him and made his heart race. Donghun focused on the vein in his neck as his heart was racing, so tempted to sink his fangs into and taste Junhee’s blood until he stood up and walked away “I’ll be right back…” he muttered. Junhee stared at him confused and pouted but finished eating and sat waiting for a couple minutes until Donghun came back.

“Why’d you leave?”

“You smell really good, I didn’t want to bite you” 

“I’d be fine with it, but okay. I’m done eating, get over here and kiss me.” Donghun chuckled and went to Junhee and was quickly pulled into a kiss. Donghun pulled back for a second wanting to get in a more comfortable position to make out in. Junhee immediately started whining, “Hyung...please kiss me… Don’t leave, just kiss me!” 

“Baby I’m just sitting in a better position calm down” Donghun chuckled as Junhee continued to whine until Donghun pulled him close and reattached their lips. Junhee sighed happily leaning more into the kiss. They kissed for what felt like hours but it was only a few minutes before Yuchan came up to the roof. He cleared his throat making the couple break apart.

“Sorry to interrupt but Sehni hyung said to come remind you we have a show tonight, because he thinks Junnie hyung forgot. We have two hours till showtime.”

“Oh shit!” Junhee jumped up “I did forget! We need to get ready and leave in like 20 minutes!” Donghun stood and collected their stuff while Yuchan laughed. Junhee helped Donghun and the trio went to the elevator. Junhee was stress listing everything they had to do before they left the apartment, Donghun tried to calm him down, once they got to their floor Yuchan opened the door to their apartment.

“Kwannie hyung! You were right, they were making out, so what do you want as a prize?” Yuchan skipped over to him as Byeongkwan was putting on some eyeliner.

“Hm, maybe a kiss myself?” Byeongkwan said not looking at Yuchan, which was good for the youngest who had turned completely red. Byeongkwan chuckled, then added, “I’m not sure Channie, I’ll think about it, tell you after the concert.”

“Oh...yeah alright” Yuchan sighed and went to his room to get changed. Junhee watched them then nudged Donghun, who gave him a nod and smiled as he went off to get ready. Junhee went to his room and got dressed, he was putting on his leather jacket when Yuchan came in, without knocking. “Hyung I have a problem!” 

“Yeah, sure come on in,” Junhee joked then looked at Yuchan’s worried expression “What’s wrong Channie?”

“I want to kiss Kwannie hyung.” Yuchan muttered “But how do I know if he wants to kiss me”

“You could ask him?”

“Oh yeah! Sure why don’t I just walk up to my best friend and be like ‘Hey bud, you know how I’m bi? Yeah well I just super want to kiss you on your beautiful full lips and also all over your face and also have you kiss me all over my face’ what could possibly go wrong?” Yuchan rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Junhee arched an eyebrow and sighed.

“Yuchan, if you like him just tell him.”

“Channie likes someone?” Byeongkwan’s voice made them both jump, Yuchan glared at Junhee and turned to look at Byeongkwan “Well I hope that works out for you Channie, anyway, Donghun says it’s time to go. Don’t worry I was joking about us kissing.” Byeongkwan walked away. Yuchan stared at the door then clenched his jaw 

“Chan…”

“Don’t,” Yuchan looked away. “Let’s go.” Junhee sighed and walked after Yuchan. Sehyoon and Donghun were loading all their equipment in the car Byeongkwan was helping bring stuff to the car. Yuchan went to start helping, reaching for Byeongkwan’s guitar case. Byeongkwan grabbed it from him without a word, Yuchan looked at him then just grabbed one of the amps. Junhee went to the car and helped Donghun finish loading, watching Yuchan who was staring at Byeongkwan clinging to Sehyoon whining. When they loaded themselves in the car, Byeonkwan pulled Sehyoon to sit next to him where Yuchan usually would sit, Yuchan quietly got in to Sehyoon’s usual spot while Donghun got in the driver's seat and Junhee was in front passenger. Donghun called for everyone to buckle up watching in the mirror to make sure they did. Once they were buckled Donghun drove them to the rock club they would play at. Donghun began to look concerned as Yuchan stared out the window in silence the whole ride and glanced at Junhee questionly, Junhee shakes his head not wanting to talk in the car. Once they parked Yuchan got out first and grabbed some equipment and headed inside without waiting for anyone.

“Jun, what’s up with the baby?” Donghun asked.

“Maybe his crush is in there” Byeongkwan shrugged, getting out and grabbing some stuff with Sehyoon. Donghun looked confused as the pair headed in and then arched an eyebrow at Junhee.

“He misunderstood something… Yuchan does have a crush… But it’s on Kwan and Kwan heard me telling him to just confess to the guy and assumed it was someone else.” Junhee grabbed some stuff from the trunk and sighed “I can’t tell if he doesn’t care or if he’s jealous, kwan that is.”

“Oh, huh. They would be cute together.” Donghun thought out loud, then shrugged “We shouldn’t get involved.”

“I know but I hate seeing Channie hurting” Junhee sighed heading in. They went in and set up for their show. Yuchan was quiet while he helped set up then he looked at Byeongkwan.

“Hyung, did you think of what you would want?” Yuchan asked. Byeongkwan glanced at him then shrugged.

“How about you buy my drinks while we are here?”

“Okay, um what do you want?”

“Just some beer is fine” Byeongkwan watched as Yuchan walked off to get his drink. Yuchan was at the bar waiting after he gave the bartender the order when a guy walked up to talk to him. Byeongkwan glared at the guy for a second then turned away, checking his guitar and amp. After awhile Yuchan came back with drinks for himself and Byeongkwan.

“Sorry hyung I didn’t mean to take so long. There was-”

“It’s fine, doesn’t matter. Thanks Yuchan” Byeongkwan took the beer, downing half of it. Yuchan frowned a little but nodded and went to his keyboard. They performed for an hour before they were set to take a thirty minute break. They got off the stage and Yuchan asked Byeongkwan if he wanted another beer, Byeongkwan nodded and Yuchan went off to get them. While he was waiting the same guy went up to him. 

“What’s Chan doing over there?” Donghun asked walking to Byeongkwan with Junhee and Sehyoon trailing behind him. 

“Getting me a drink, and I guess flirting” Byeongkwan muttered turning to leave “Tell him I went to sit at our-”

“He’s not flirting.” Sehyoon said tilting his head “He’s being hit on, he’s uncomfortable and trying to get the guy to leave him alone. The guy won't listen trying to get Channie to leave with him...” 

“What?!” Byeongkwan looked back at Yuchan, anger and worry on his face “How do you know?!”

“Wolf hearing” Sehyoon said “He’s-” he stopped as they all saw the guy grab Yuchan’s arm when he tried to walk away. Byeongkwan snarled and started pushing through the small crowd between him and Yuchan. Sehyoon started to follow but Donghun stopped him watching quietly.

“Not yet.” Donghun murmured as Byeongkwan made it to the two he ripped the guys hand off Yuchan.

“If you **ever** touch him again or even breath near him I will eat your heart out of your chest.” Byeongkwan snarled, moving Yuchan behind him. Yuchan stares in shock, his cheeks redding a little.

“Oh and I should be scared of some little-” The man began stopping as Byeongkwan’s markings and amber eyes showed.

“You should be scared of a very hungry, very pissed off Kumiho.” Byeongkwan snarled, “Do not touch what is mine. Do not look at him. Do not breath at him. Get lost.” The guy backed away and ran from them. Byeongkwan relaxed some and turned to check on Yuchan. Before he said anything Byeongkwan was shocked by a light kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, hyung” Yuchan muttered while looking down. Yuchan handed Byeongkwan his beer then added “I’m gonna go sit.” Byeongkwan watched as Yuchan moved through the crowd processing for a minute before he went to Junhee and grabbed him.

“Who does Channie have a crush on??” Byeongkwan asked shaking him a little

“That’s not my place to say Kwan, you gotta ask him” Junhee shrugged. Byeongkwan glared at him then sighed and nodded. “Why do you like him?”

“Well duh. You think I towel dry all my bros hair? Or buy them a million plushies?” Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and stomped off to find Yuchan. Junhee laughed and looked at Donghun.

“They are going to be grossly cute” Donghun sighed but had a wide smile on his face. “Give them 15 minutes?” Junhee nodded but tried to spot them to watch. Yuchan was sitting at a table drinking and staring at a wall.

“Channie,” Byeongkwan sat by him startling him “Are you okay? I’m sorry-”

“I’m fine… Don’t worry about me, thanks for getting him away. Sorry to be a bother…” Yuchan looked at him then back at his drink. 

“Is your crush here tonight?” 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t like me”

“How do you know?”

“He’s made it rather obvious. But it doesn’t matter, I don’t need him to like me back. Besides no one would ever want to date a siren…”

“That’s not true.”

“It is,” Yuchan looked at him and smiled “It’s fine though, as long as he’s happy I will be as well!” Byeongkwan looked at him and weighed his options then he sighed, deciding Yuchan wouldn’t admit it if it was him. 

“Well, I would date at least one siren.” Byeongkwan said. Yuchan looked at him, eyes widening a little. “I’m not sure who you like but he’s an idiot. I really like you Channie, I’m sorry if I’ve been a dick tonight. I’m jealous but I should be more like you and not selfish.” Byeongkwan smiled. Yuchan starred, then leaned over and kissed Byeongkwan. Beyongkwan kissed back, smiling a little.

“I like you. Jesus Kwan I like you so much I don’t know what to do…All I ever think about is you...” Yuchan mumbled “I never thought you would like me back”

“Well that was stupid of you” Byeongkwan smiled and pulled him back in to kiss him. “I think I’ve been very obvious,” Byeongkwan murmured against his lip. Yuchan giggled and kissed him. They sat close together sharing small little kisses until their hyungs walked over.

“Oh good you two figured it out, well Sehni you’re the odd one out. No boyfriend for you. Now let's get ready for the last hour of our set” Donghun nudged Sehyoon laughing.

“If I’m the odd one out can I get the solo room?”

“I’ll consider it” Yuchan thinks for half a second then just looks at Junhee “Can I have your bed if you take Sehni hyungs?”

“Yeah I guess I’ll survive” Junhee laughed lightly. They got back on stage and prepared for their last hour performance. 

Junhee adored how cute Yuchan and Byeongkwan were acting on stage now that they had made up and were kind of dating. Halfway through the set Byeongkwan walked over to where Yuchan was playing on his keyboard and gave him a small kiss before going back to his place. Not to be outdone, once the song ended Donghun pulled Junhee’s hair to make him lean his head back and kissed him more intensely than Byeongkwan and Yuchan’s had been. The crowd loved it, Junhee was a blushing mess for the rest of the performance. Once it ended they began packing up, someone walked up and grabbed Sehyoon’s arm muttering something in his ear making him frown. Sehyoon tried to act like it was nothing but four rage filled looks told him that wouldn’t be allowed.

“Just a guy from the pack I used to run with. Called me a freak and a traitor for hanging out with non wolf inhumans.” Sehyoon sighed and shrugged, waving it off.

“Kwannie hyung! I just had the best idea for a first date!” Yuchan said, all too sweetly. 

“I had the same idea, this is why I like you so much. Let’s go!” Byeongkwan grabbed Yuchan’s hand and before the rest could react they were gone into the crowd. 

“Goddammit” Donghun groaned “Try to find them, meet back here in 5.” They searched but were unable to find the couple so they met back up “Sehni, please, tell me that wolf is still here at least”

“He’s not”

“Fucking… Okay… Okay well he’s dead. Where’s the nearest body of water?” 

“There’s Han River about a two minute walk away,” Junhee thought “Or a pond about the same but the other way”

“Pond is most likely, we will go there first. Less people I’d imagine”

“Alright, I’ll lead the way” Junhee walked out. They loaded the car with their equipment first seeing no point in rushing when they knew the couple were already eating the poor bastard. Junhee led them to the pond, Donghun stressing over the idea of them getting caught. When they arrived they saw Byeongkwan sitting on a dock with his feet in the water talking with Yuchan while eating what was obviously a heart. Yuchan was in his full siren form; iridescent black scaled long tail webbed fingers, sharp teeth, spots of scales on his skin and gills. They didn’t notice the hyungs walking over as they were busy, with Byeongkwan complimenting how pretty Yuchan’s scales were in the light making Yuchan giggle. 

“Hey, you brats!” What did you think you were doing?!” Donghun scolded

“Well. We were hungry, and we needed to go on a first date” Byeongkwan shrugged 

“And he was mean to Sehni hyung!” Yuchan rested his head on his arms splashing the water behind him with his tail “He was pretty good, more meaty than the last guy”

“His heart is healthy too” Byeongkwan smiled as he finished it “Liver- not so much, but it was edible” 

“You can’t just eat anyone who is mean to us” Junhee scolded 

“Sure we can! As long as we don’t get caught!” Yuchan smiled hoisting himself out of the water to sit on the dock next to Byeongkwan, he smiled and added “Besides- no body, no crime. I eat all the evidence so they can’t prove anything” Yuchan began to change back to his human form. Byeongkwan covered him with his jacket while he got dressed again.

“Okay yeah,” Sehyoon nodded

“No! Not okay!” Donghun looked exasperated at Junhee for help. Junhee shrugged 

“Well we can’t do anything now let’s just go home” 

“Fine. You two are lucky Junhee is here cause I would beat you both for this” 

“Yeah, yeah alright hyung.” Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and checked to see if Yuchan was dressed then draped the jacket over his shoulders and looked at him concerned “Next time we need to bring you some clothes to change into that are warmer so you don’t get cold or sick”

“Don’t plan a ‘next time’!” Donghun groaned. Junhee sighed but hugged Donghun. 

“Relax, it’ll be fine” Junhee murmured, hooking his chin on his shoulder. “Let’s just go home”

“Yeah… okay” Donghun nestled his face into Junhee’s hair “We can go home” 

“Whipped!” Byeongkwan laughed, earning an arched eyebrow stare while he was still fusing over Yuchan being cold. 

“You are one talk” Sehyoon laughed as Byeongkwan physically removed the coat Sehyoon was wearing to give to Yuchan.

“Kwannie hyung. I’m fine! Really!” Yuchan laughed, pressing a kiss to a cheek.

“Alright kids, let’s go” Donghun chuckled watching them. 

“We can change rooms tomorrow. I think we all need to sleep. In our own beds for tonight” Junhee smiled, he was met with some whining from Yuchan but overall they agreed.

At least, they agreed until they got home and Junhee broke first crawling into Donghun’s bed, claiming he felt anxious about the vampires from earlier coming back. They all knew this was bullshit since he had the water elemental spirit meant he basically had nothing to fear since he could easily end anyone who even thought of threatening him. Sehyoon went to Yuchan’s room and asked him to go sleep either in Junhee’s bed or with Byeongkwan so he could sleep somewhere alone without a couple. Yuchan excitedly ran to the room leaving Sehyoon to faceplant in bed. Sehyoon thought it was cute how quickly each couple became so attached, probably had to do with how they were best friends. Sehyoon rolled onto his back and sighed silently praying it would all work out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several months since Donghun and Junhee (as well as Byeongkwan and Yuchan) started dating, and it was going well. They still bickered pretty often but Junhee knew Donghun just liked to tease him, he would do anything for him but that didn’t make him immune to being teased. Donghun did like to absolutely spoil Junhee rotten with kisses, cuddles, food, and gifts. He had been saving for years and he was fully prepared to blow it all buying Junhee anything that made his eyes even kind of light up (mostly plushies). The only thing he wouldn’t do is bite Junhee, but Junhee would not shut up about it. It was starting to get on Donghun’s nerves, as much as he loved Junhee he needed him to stop this. Junhee was currently whining about it, and Donghun groaned. 

“Junhee, enough!” Donghun snaps, making Junhee flinch and look at him with wide eyes. “I already said no, more than once. Stop asking.”

“I…”

“No, listen to me. I have told you no and why multiple times, and you keep asking it’s not okay.” Donghun sighed and took a breath but Junhee stood up “Junhee…”

“I’m sorry I just...it doesn’t matter. I’m going to go out and look for a new guitar” Junhee mumbled grabbing his coat.

“I will come with you” Donghun stood up

“I want to go alone.” Junhee shook his head, heading to the door. Donghun frowned but sat back down watching him. He didn’t get why he seemed so upset, but he would talk with him when he got back. Junhee was out for about an hour before he came home carrying a new guitar, he went to their room without speaking to Donghun. Donghun sighed and followed him, Junhee sat on the bed with his new guitar and began tuning it. 

“Baby… What’s wrong?” Donghun sighed “I know you're upset…”

“It doesn’t matter-”

“It does. Look, I don’t want to bite you because you have such a strong smell and I’m scared I will hurt you, you keep asking and it’s frustrating”

“I trust you...but I was mostly just teasing…” Junhee sighed then focusing on his guitar “I want to know what it feels like...people have told me when they get bitten it feels good. But you won’t even get intimate with me... “ 

“What?”

“I have tried to be flirty, get in your lap while we are kissing but you treat me like I’m made of glass and won’t do anything…” Junhee sighed “If you don’t… want me like that it’s fine just tell me” 

“I do but Junhee… It’s not that I don’t want you like that I just don’t want to hurt you. I never want to cause you any pain-”

“I like when it hurts…” Junhee face went red “I like being manhandled and stuff”

“Then… we can try another time. I still am not comfortable with the idea of biting you”

“What about in a not drinking way?”

“Yeah, I might do that. Not tonight.” Donghun carefully took the guitar from Junhee and set it on the bed before pulling Junhee up and into him a hug. Donghun pressed light kisses all over his face making him giggle “You’re the cutest most perfect boyfriend in the whole world and I’m so in love with you.” Donghun mumbled softly. Junhee froze a little and leaned back to look at him, shocked “What?”

“You just said you’re in love with me?”

“Oh..uh… yeah I am. I don’t need you to say it back but-”

“I’m in love with you too!” Junhee interrupted “I just was surprised you said it like that. Like we always say we love each other, but we say it with everyone and I just…was surprised” Donghun smiled softly and pressed a kiss onto his lips lightly.

“Cutie. How did I get so lucky?” Donghun stroked his cheek and kissed him again, Junhee wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. Donghun held his face kissing him soft and gentle. 

“Hey hyungs can we-” Byeongkwan began walking in the room then groaned “Can you stop making out every five seconds?”

“We aren’t making out, we can be if you want to see the difference” Donghun rolled his eyes “What do you need?”

“Let’s go out to eat, all of us.” Byeongkwan said. Junhee nodded, pressing a kiss on Donghun’s cheek.

“Yeah give us a minute to get dressed, BBQ?” 

“Yes, Channie is hungry and we don’t have anyone we planned to eat”

“Stop planning to eat people please” Donghun groaned

“No can do, it’s who we are!” Byeongkwan shrugged with a smile “We eat people. It’s in our nature”

“It’s also in Sehni’s nature, and for me to drink blood from humans. But we don’t kill people and I don’t bite people''

“Well that is because you guys are boring” Byeongkwan laughed “I like to spoil my cute boyfriend by feeding him the best things and we share a love for eating the worst of the worst kinds of people”

“You both are on a mission to find a way to kill a vampire from stress” Donghun groaned. Junhee giggled and pressed a small kiss on Donghun’s jaw.

“Relax, let’s go” Junhee walked to Byeongkwan and they headed to the living room leaving Donghun in the room until he followed shaking his head. “Is Channie getting Sehni hyung up?”

“Yeah. So, in like 5 minutes I will go get them and rescue my boyfriend from the living teddy bear.” Byeongkwan smiled fondly. Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee’s waist from behind resting his chin on his shoulder. Junhee leaned back into him and smiled softly as Byeongkwan checked his phone then he just walked away. 

“He doesn’t share Channie well anymore” Junhee mused. Donghun nodded and kissed his shoulder. “You never shared me well, if we hadn’t drawn straws at first I feel like you would have made me share a room with you”

“You would be right in that feeling...but consider this,” Donghun tightened his hold on Junhee’s waist “Mine.”

“That is a valid point, I didn’t fully think of that. You’re right.” Junhee wiggled around in his arms turning to face him smiling and bumping their noses together gently “You’re also mine but I’m better at sharing” Donghun responded to that with a kiss. Junhee smiled softly as the other three came in.

“Listen if he doesn’t want to be cuddled why is he soft and cuddly” Sehyoon was saying, Junhee glanced over at a pouting Byeongkwan holding a giggling Yuchan by the waist. 

“Don’t be jealous Kwannie, you are the best cuddler” Yuchan began peppering Byeongkwan’s cheeks with kisses “I like you and your cuddles the best” 

“Are you ready to go eat?” Donghun asked, chuckling, everyone nodded and went to load up in the car. “Alright let's feed our cannibals and our dog baby” Donghun said laughing 

“We aren't human so eating people isn’t cannibalism” 

“Details” Donghun drove them to an inhuman friendly restaurant that he would not be judged for not eating at. Going there wasn’t common for Junhee as a lot of inhumans went there and his bandmates were hyper protective of him. Of course it was slightly less now they were aware of the water elemental but the two times it had shown it made Junhee faint afterward so they didn’t like that as an option for protection. As they walked in, Donghun put an arm around Junhee, a very possessive grip as they walked to a table. Junhee could feel some people watching him but he felt safe with his friends, the water elemental was on alert in him as well. Donghun ordered for the table; lots of meat, some rice, a couple soups, and a cup of O blood for himself whichever they had available. 

The food came without incident and they dug in, after Donghun took a portion of the meat for Junhee and cooked it for him. Yuchan, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon ate the meat raw. Which should have been a clear sign they were not human if the smell of them didn’t give it away. Donghun kept an arm draped over the back of Junhee’s chair while he ate, calmly drinking and watching the people in the restaurant to make sure no one would dare come near Junhee. Eventually Yuchan got up to go to the bathroom, the restaurant had begun to empty only a few people left sitting near the door. As Yuchan walked by them to the bathroom two stood and blocked the door, one went after Yuchan. Sehyoon's eyes narrowed and he gave Byeongkwan a warning of what was going on. Donghun pulled Junhee close, snarling. Byeongkwan stood and went after Yuchan, only to be stopped. 

“Now, now pretty boy, don’t get involved-” Byeongkwan wasted no time punching his hand into the man's chest and ripping his heart out.

“You threaten my boyfriend and I am involved” Byeongkwan snarled. He tossed the heart on a plate for later when a scream was heard. Byeongkwan ran to the bathroom in a panic while Junhee stood up only to be pulled back down by Donghun and ordered to stay. Byeongkwan burst in the bathroom enraged only to see Yuchan, mildly annoyed but munching on the guy who had followed him. “Baby…”

“Hey Kwannie hyung!” Yuchan went to hug him happily “This guy followed me in here, but it’s okay I ate him, saved you his heart!” 

“Thank God you’re okay,” Byeongkwan hugged him tightly, “There’s more of them baby”

“That’s okay I’m still hungry!” Yuchan smiled happily, Byeongkwn grabbed the heart and ate it quickly listening for any fighting. They went out together to see the other 4 guys still staring at the dead body of their buddy, Yuchan ignored them and began eating while Byeongkwan ate the heart. Then one lunged for Yuchan and Donghun sprung into action tackling him away. Sehyoon sighed heavily standing up to help. One guy went for Junhee and Donghun was very quick to defend. Yuchan was pretty fast at eating people so he was onto the next very quickly, it did make Junhee kind of sick to his stomach but he was more focused on making sure no one got hurt. The water elemental spirit sitting in wait in case he needed to jump in. Sehyoon was fighting too, but almost too quickly the fight was over, Yuchan happily eating what was left of the last person when the owner came out and looked around.

“Uh hello, we are sorry but-” Junhee began bowing.

“They attacked you?” the owner looked at Yuchan who nodded, looking way too happy about the situation.

“They waited till we were the only parties left in the building then followed my boyfriend to the bathroom and I went after them to make sure nothing happened. One tried to stop me but I was more concerned with getting to Chan so I ripped his heart out and then I heard screams so I ran to check on him, but Channie was eating him already…” Byeongkwan explained

“Then they tried to attack all of us,” Donghun added unbothered by the owner going to check Junhee for any injuries “This is why I don’t like bringing you here baby”

“Don’t worry, just help me clean up the blood” the owner sighed looking at the blood “My restaurant is underground and the cameras can be conveniently broken…” 

“You won’t report this?” Sehyoon seemed shocked walking over with wallets “To pay for their food”

“No, I saw them going after the siren and figured if they were so stupid and distracted by the smell of the little human that they decided to attack a siren who was clinging to a kissing a kumiho then that’s on them. Thanks for these at least I’m not out money” The owner took them then looked at Junhee “You need a scent masker, I will talk to my husband for you” she smiled then to the group as a whole “Gather the clothes and I’ll be back with cleaning supplies. One of you lock the door and flip the sign to closed till we are cleaned up.”

“You’re not hurt?” Donghun asked Junhee cupping his cheeks. Junhee shook his head and glanced and Sehyoon took care of the door and Byeongkwan and Yuchan gathered clothes. 

“What’s a scent masker?”

“It’s something witches and warlocks can make for humans with very strong scents but the cost is usually not worth it...we will have to discuss” Donghun pulled Junhee close pressing a kiss to his forehead. Junhee nodded and hugged him before he stepped back.

“I’m gonna gather dishes up until she gets back” Junhee smiled and went off to gather the dishes from every table, carefully stacking them on one table so they will be together so it would be easier to take them to wash. The owner came back with a younger looking man who looked at Junhee.

“Oh he does smell strong, I thought you were the worst for that” he mused brushing some of his wife’s hair back with a smile.

“What cost do you want to give him the masker?” Donghun was by Junhee’s side in an instant, protectively wrapping an arm around him.

“Nothing, I don’t charge for them like my peers do.” The man smiled “I married a human woman with a strong smell and decided to protect other humans like her for free, especially if they are being attacked.”

“Hyung, relax” Junhee placed a hand on his chest “I am fine. How does it work?”

“Just need a piece of jewelry you wear every day that is not already magical like that amulet around your neck” 

“Jun-ah please it could be a trick” Donghun mumbled worriedly. The wife pulled off her ring and set it on the table instantly all 4 inhumans heads snapped in her direction at the sudden smell. “Oh wow” Donghun mumbled in shock. The wife put her ring back on and Junhee handed one of his over, a very basic silver band he wore on his index finger.

“Okay, I trust you” Junhee smiled. Donghun's grip tightened on Junhee’s waist. Junhee carefully rested a hand over his and repeated, “Relax.”

“While he works let's clean up this mess,” The lady smiled and handed Junhee a dish tub so he could carry the dishes to the back. Donghun grabbed one to follow Junhee making her chuckle. “Honey he’s just like you were. Okay you two just go through that door you should be able to spot the dishwasher, set these next to it.” Junhee nodded, carefully loading both with dishes. Donghun picked up the heavier of the two and followed Junhee into the back, Junhee set the dishes and turned to Donghun pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hyungie you gotta relax, I know you are protecting me but I’m okay please calm down” Junhee murmured pressing another soft kiss, “Please, for me just relax”

“I’m just...okay baby” Donghun pulled Junhee back into a kiss. Junhee smiled and draped his arms over his shoulders, fingers playing with the faded red (now a pinkish reddish orangey color) hairs at the back of Donghun’s neck. “We should head back to clean up.” Donghun murmured, still pressing kisses softly all over Junhee’s face. 

“We should, so stop kissing me,” Junhee giggled, Donghun brushed his hair back and smiled softly before he took Junhee’s hand and walked them back out. Junhee went to help the lady wiping down the tables while Donghun helped clean up the blood. They finished in 20 minutes and the lady collected the clothes from where they were stacked.

“I will burn these, thank you for your help my husband should be done soon then you can go. Take care of him.” She nodded toward Junhee. Donghun went over and put his arms around his waist.

“I always will” Donghun murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek “He’s mine. No one will ever be allowed to hurt him” The lady smiled and nodded walking off. Junhee rested his head on Donghun’s shoulder.

“I love you, my big strong protector” Junhee murmured. Donghun smiled but before he could say anything Yuchan belched loudly ruining their sweet moment. Donghun gave him a dirty look but started laughing when Junhee burst into giggles. 

“I’m sorry! I ate a lot too fast out of water, it gives me acid reflux.” Yuchan whined while everyone was laughing. Byeongkwan kissed his cheek and rubbed his stomach.

“My poor baby” Byeongkwan cooed between giggles. Yuchan pouted and crossed his arms. The lady came back with her husband who handed Junhee the ring. Junhee slid the ring on his finger and looked up at Donghun who frowned and nestled his face into his neck.

“It works but…” he whined nestling his nose into Junhee’s neck “Don’t wear it at home”

“Okay” Junhee’s breath was a pitch higher as Donghun’s lips brushed over his neck. The married couple chuckled making Junhee turn red. 

“Alright I suppose we should leave,” Sehyoon murmured, chuckling softly. They thanked the couple and left, Donghun still kept Junhee tucked under his arm as they headed to the car. Once they got to the car and loaded in, Junhee relaxed. Donghun drove them home, Junhee got out first and waited for Donghun before heading in, leaving the other three. Junhee waited till they got to their room before removing all of his jewelry. As soon as he pulled the ring off to set with his amulet Donghun was behind him, his arms were around his waist and his face was nestled into his neck. 

“I love the way you smell” Donghun murmured and pressed a kiss onto Junhee’s neck “I didn’t realize how much until I couldn’t smell you anymore” Junhee whined softly and pressed himself back into Donghun. “What are you whining for?”

“I like when you kiss my neck…” Junhee mumbled his face turning red. Donghun chuckled and pressed more kisses along Junhee’s neck loving the little noises Junhee made. Junhee turned in Donghun’s arms intending to push him back a little only for Donghun to pin him against the dresser. Donghun pressed more kisses to his neck holding his waist. Junhee moaned softly tilting his head to one side, then he felt fangs pierce his neck. Junhee gasped his hands grabbing at Donghun’s arms. Donghun almost immediately pulled back his eyes wide, he moved back from Junhee. “Hyung…”

“Jun I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to” Donghun looked horrified with himself. Junhee stepped closer as Donghun stepped back “I am sorry Jun I never wanted to-”

“Donghun it’s okay-”

“No I need to leave” Donghun grabbed his phone and ran out. Junhee stared after him then ran to try to catch up with him. Of course Donghun was a lot faster than him, and Junhee’s neck was still bleeding. He started to slow down panting heavily. He tried to yell for him, but he couldn’t even see Donghun anymore. Patting his pockets he pulled out his phone and tried to call him, it went straight to voicemail. 

“Hyung, please, come back I’m fine. It’s fine...please I just want to talk” Junhee whined into the phone. “I was just surprised. Call me, I am gonna head home...I hope you come home tonight.” Junhee hung up, and sighed, turning to walk home. 

_Run, someone is following us._ Junhee looked around and then started running. He wasn’t sure who was following him, but he knew to trust the water elemental. Sadly he wasn’t fast enough and he got grabbed. _Scream. Loudly. Donghun is close._ Junhee screamed as loud as he could but it only lasted a second before a hand covered his mouth and he was forced to look at the ghoul, his sunken eyes and hollowed cheeks. Junhee felt the fear run through him, he wasn’t close to any body of water so the elemental spirit couldn’t save him. Junhee smelled rotting flesh on it’s breath and had tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Donghun heard the scream and was there just in time to rip the ghoul away from Junhee. Junhee crumpled to the floor sobbing and shaking. Donghun ripped the ghoul apart and lit it on fire, this being a legal reaction to ghouls as they weren’t even sentient, only craving to eat human flesh. Junhee was still a sobbing mess, Donghun went to him cupping just cheeks and wiping the tears away, he needed him to calm down so he could send him home. Junhee wrapped arms around his neck sobbing into shoulder. Donghun sighed and picked him up, Junhee wrapped his legs around his waist. Donghun put out the fire, then carried him back towards their home. 

“Junhee please calm down,” Donghun murmured. 

“Don’t leave me alone…” Junhee cried into his shoulder. Donghun sighed but nodded, taking him home and carrying him to their room. Even once in their room when Donghun tried to set Junhee on the bed he started sobbing more and clung to him tighter. “Baby please relax” 

“You are going to leave me again! For stupid reasons!” Junhee sobbed but started hitting his chest angrily. “I was fine until you left!”

“I hurt you…”

“No you didn’t!” Junhee finally let go of him “But you almost let me get hurt! Because you ran away! I was fine! You didn’t hurt me!” 

“Junhee,” Donghun looked at him shocked by the outburst. “I...I’m sorry” 

“Don’t leave me anymore… If you aren’t here I’m scared…”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry baby” Donghun knelt by the bed and began kissing his hands “Please don’t cry I won’t leave again. Please stop crying” Junhee pulled Donghun into a hug. Donghun kissed his temple. “I’m here, I got you love”

  
  
  


After a month Donghun realized that the attack from the ghoul led Junhee to be much more clingy. Junhee was so shaken up by the fact that even with his possession he could be killed simply because he was nowhere near water and he forgot his amulet. Donghun hated seeing how scared his boyfriend was all the time, he even tried to tell him he could just wear the ring all the time since that gave him a small comfort. Junhee didn’t want to because he knew Donghun liked how he smelled. It was weird to Donghun, they had been attacked three times by groups of people but the singular ghoul was what put Junhee over the edge of fear. Junhee never wanted to talk about it even though Donghun knew he needed to. Yuchan offered to help and try to get it out of Junhee, Donghun made him promise not to use his siren powers to get Junhee to talk. Yuchan swore and went to the room.

“Hyungie,” Yuchan walked to where Junhee was sitting folding laundry. Junhee glanced at him then back to the clothes “You’re scared...why?”

“I’m not…”

“Hyung. You don’t leave the house unless Donghun is with you. You won’t open the door unless you have the ring and amulet on, even for food delivery. We know something is wrong but we can’t help if you don’t tell us.” Yuchan sat by him looking at him with concern. “There’s nothing wrong with being scared. Just tell us what’s wrong so we can help… please” 

“I never felt like I could have died…” Junhee hugged one of Donghun’s oversized cardigans to his chest. “I know I’m not as strong as you guys or VIXX, but I never realized how easily I could just be killed. Donghun wasn’t even that far away from me but if I hadn’t screamed I would have died…” Yuchan leaned forward to wipe the tears from Junhee’s cheeks “I don’t want to die like that Channie…”

“You won’t. We will always protect you, you should tell all of this to Donghun and the others, or I can if you don’t want to but they have to know” 

“You tell them...I just...I don’t…” Junhee took a shaky breath but Yuchan nodded understanding and hugged him tightly.

“I’ll send Donghun in after I tell him. You’re okay.” Yuchan murmured and then went to the living room. Yuchan relayed the information to the rest and didn’t even get out that Junhee wanted Donghun before Donghun was running to him. Yuchan sat next to Byeongkwan and rested his head on his shoulder. “I don’t like when Hyungie is upset….”

“It’ll be okay, baby” Byeongkwan kissed his head.

Donghun went into the room where Junhee was sitting on the floor crying and holding his cardigan. Donghun quickly pulled Junhee into his arms and pressed a kiss to his temple. Junhee looked at him then let go of the cardigan to wrap his arms around Donghun. Donghun pulled him onto his lap holding him tightly, “I’m so sorry baby, I won’t let you get hurt ever again. Please don’t cry anymore. I’m here, I got you” Donghun murmured stroking his back and petting his hair. 

“Hyung…” Junhee mumbled into his shoulder. He was shaking a little but slowly relaxing in Donghun’s arms. “I’m okay if you are here, just don’t leave”

“Never again, I am always going to be with you. Until you are begging me to get away”

“I won’t ever do that…” Junhee mumbled laughing, sounding sad still but he nuzzled into his neck. “You’ll be the one to begging me to leave”

“Not a chance in hell.” Donghun kissed his forehead, then his nose, then the corner of his eye. Junhee started to giggle and pushed his face away. Donghun smiled seeing him relaxed. “Do you feel better now that you’ve talked about it?”

“A little, I’m still scared but I’m okay” Junhee cuddled closer “I should finish doing laundry” 

“No, just stay here in my arms forever” Donghun kissed his forehead. Junhee whined and wiggled out of his arms, “Junnie, why won’t you cuddle with me?”

“I will cuddle when I finish folding clothes.” Junhee smiled softly as he continued to fold clothes, as soon as he was done Donghun dragged him back into his arm and kissed him. Junhee chuckled and kissed him before cuddling into his chest. Donghun smiled holding him and then stood up keeping Junhee in his arms earning a shocked squeal. “Let’s order food, what do you want?”

“Anything...you...mostly you” Junhee giggles. Donghun laughed and shook his head carrying Junhee down to the living room where Yuchan and Byeongkwan were cuddling in a tangle of limbs and laying their heads on Sehyoon’s lap. Donghun sat in the armchair holding Junhee close and he scrolled on his phone to find something to order. Junhee watched him then tugged on his shirt “Can we get some kind of soup?”

“Yeah of course whatever you want” Donghun pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

  
  
  


The morning after that night Junhee woke up in the bed laying on Donghun’s bare chest and smiled softly pressing a kiss on his collarbone, Donghun mumbled and sat up a little to look at Junhee. Junhee smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly, Donghun rubbed his back gently then flipped them pinning Junhee to the bed while kissing him. Junhee gasped softly and giggled as Donghun began kissing his jaw and neck. Junhee whined softly, feeling Donghun’s teeth scrape on his neck. “Thought you would have had enough last night, kept me up all night” Junhee mumbled as Donghun started nibbling on his neck.

“Impossible for me to have had enough” Donghun chuckled and nips at his collarbones “Besides I think it was you who kept us up all night”

“It was a team effort…” Junhee mumbled and tugged Donghun up to kiss him. Donghun hoovered over him kissing him softly, then he stood up earning a whine, “Where are you going? Come back here”

“I’m going to bring you breakfast, relax,” Donghun chuckled kissing his forehead “I’ll be back in a minute”

“Fine, hurry up” Junhee pouted crossing his arms. Donghun laughed and went to the kitchen, where he was met with three grumpy glares.

“You know what I find really interesting?” Yuchan mumbled clinging Byeongkwan “Soundproofing. It really helps your roommates from keeping you up for a whole night” 

“Sounds super interesting, maybe we should look into that,” Byeongkwan mumbled. Sehyoon nodded in agreement. Donghun flushed and rubbed the back of his neck grabbing food for Junhee.

“Sorry we didn’t exactly plan that… I’ll order some soundproofing today” Donghun mumbled. Yuchan giggles and nestles his face into Byeongkwan’s neck. 

“We will pitch in to pay for it. We just wanted to tease you” Byeongkwan smiled.

“But honestly did you kill him? He was very loud” Sehyoon said.

“Alright we aren’t having that conversation. Goodbye.” Donghun stalked off to his room, his cheeks burning. He opened the door to see Junhee had put on his shirt from the night before and was laying on the bed, his head hanging off while scrolling on his phone. Junhee flashed him a bright smile and sat up. “So uh, the guys heard us last night,” Donghun said, sitting by him and handing him food. 

“Oh...oh well that’s awkward…” Junhee felt his face getting red and he hid it behind his hands. Donghun kissed the back of his hand smiling softly. 

“It’s fine but I am going to soundproof the bedrooms” Donghun chuckled “Honestly I didn’t even think you were being that loud. You are so cute, I love you. Noisy little baby”

“Hyung! It’s embarrassing! How am I supposed to look them in the eyes ever again?!”

“You’re so red baby,” Donghun squished Junhee’s burning cheeks, laughing lightly. “It’s fine, they are adults. They knew it would happen at some point. It’s nothing to be embarrassed by that you are a noisy baby boy.” Junhee hit him with a pillow screeching for him to shut up. Donghun laughed and caught the pillow before pulling Junhee into a hug and kissing all over his face. “My adorable shy baby…” 

“I hate you”

“No you don’t” 

“I do and I’m never kissing you again.” 

“Oh really?” Donghun smirked and kissed his jaw “But I can kiss you, now stop pouting or I will deny cuddles”

“That is cruel and unusual punishment.” Junhee huffed but pulled Donghun to him “I’ll stop pouting if you start cuddling”

“You need to eat” 

“I can eat while we are cuddling”

__

More time passed and Junhee was slowly getting back to normal, less afraid than he had been. He did still only want to be out if someone was with him and he was wearing his amulet and ring for safety. Their gigs were weirdly the only place outside of the home he felt safe. It was mostly because almost everyone at the shows knew Donghun and knew he was Donghun’s boyfriend. Byeongkwan and Yuchan had created a game to play when one of them was getting hit on. The one being hit on would tell the other person he was in a relationship, then see how they would react. If they backed off then it’s and they wouldn’t do anything. However when people persisted was when they had fun. If Yuchan was the one being hit on Byeongkwan, as the more aggressive one, would push them away and threaten to eat their heart out in various forms of kumiho. If it was Byeongkwan being hit on Yuchan would simply walk over and backhug him pressing a kiss to his cheek, then look at the person with his blue siren eyes and flash a sharp toothed smile asking if the person was bother him. Junhee found their game funny, Donghun was stressed out by it, Sehyoon was accepting that was what the couple would do and always ready to diffuse the situation if it escalated. 

Junhee was a little worried that the jealousy might extend to band mates, but it didn’t. Yuchan was always clinging to someone in the house and Byeongkwan didn’t expect that to change since they were dating, besides he and Sehyoon were best friends and often would be off doing things together. So the day that Sehyoon said he would take Yuchan out for ice cream when the youngest was whining that he wanted some, no one cared. They just waved goodbye and told them to stay safe. Byeongkwan kissed Yuchan goodbye, and told Sehyoon to bring his cute boyfriend back in one piece. Sehyoon promised and took Yuchan out. Donghun had a weird look on his face then shook his head. Junhee gave him a weird look from his spot on his lap.

“It’s nothing, a vision, makes no sense…” Donghun mutters “I struggle seeing things for people I’m close with...But it was like Yuchan in a weird room and he looked sick?” 

“What?!” Byeongkwan sat up and looked at Donghun sharply. Donghun only shrugged and closed his eyes trying to focus.

“I’m trying to see it better but it’s always hard to see things for people I’m close with...I do feel like he’s scared...but I don’t know for sure. I’m sure it’ll be okay Kwan”

“Donghun...should we go get him and Sehni hyung?” Junhee looked worried but Donghun shook his head.

“Sehni is strong, he will protect him.” A couple hours later, however, Sehyoon came home bleeding and pissed. When he walked in the other three jumped up shocked, Byeongkwan looked behind him then snarled his claws coming out.

“Where is Yuchan?!” Byeongkwan snarled. Sehyoon looked at him, holding a wound on his side that was slowly healing. “Sehyoon. Where. Is. Yuchan.” 

“We got jumped...I tried to protect him but there were too many of them and I couldn’t hold them all back and-”

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Byeongkwan snarled and grabbed Sehyoon’s jaw, his claws digging into the soft skin of his cheek. Junhee jumped forward and grabbed Byeongkwan’s arm, panic evident on his face.

“Kwan calm down!” Junhee tried to pull his hand off Sehyoon’s face. Byeongkwan looked at him, eyes sharp and filled with rage. “Sehyoon couldn’t fight them alone. I'm sure he came here to get back up to get Yuchan. Please don’t hurt him” 

“Byeongkwan, he can track them and we will go get Yuchan. And we will destroy all those who hurt him” Donghun promised. Sehyoon nodded and gently pried Byeongkwan’s hand off his face.

“They had a silver knife...I really did my best, we can get him back. I'm sorry Byeongkwan.”

“Fine. Let’s go. He better be okay.” Byeongkwan snarled and let go heading out. Junhee looked worried. Sehyoon sighed and grabbed bandages and went to the car. Donghun and Junhee followed and they loaded in Sehyoon was able to give a general direction to drive then he began trying to wrap the wound on his shoulder, the one from the silver knife. Byeongkwan eventually sighed and grabbed the bandage and wrapped the wound for him, “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have attacked you like that… It’s just-”

“I get it. It’s your Channie.” Sehyoon nodded then his head snapped toward the window. “They are close. Junhee, there’s water as well, can you...ya know?” Junhee nodded and closed his eyes then opened them now pale blue. 

“So someone hurts our Channie? Let’s kill them” Junhee smirked. Donghun parked and they all got out looking to Sehyoon to lead them to their baby. 

  
  


Yuchan was about a mile away from where they had stopped, tied up in a metal shipping container with several dehumidifiers to keep him from being able to use any water to help himself. Laying on the floor weak and tired, he had a few cuts and bruises from the fight, they had taken his phone so he couldn’t call his friends but he prayed Sehyoon had been able to escape and get them so they could save him. He had heard the people talking about how delicious Siren meat tasted and found it slightly ironic that he may be killed to be eaten when he himself ate people. 

Yuchan could hear his kidnappers laughing, one of them mentioned Junhee and he was mad. They were laughing saying that if ‘that mutt’ was so easy to get rid of the rest of them must be weaklings as well. Yuchan tried to get up but it was so hard, the dehumidifiers made it so dry and he was so weak, Sirens need water of some sort the way humidity was usually enough but they had enough that the moisture in the air was so low Yuchan couldn’t even use that. He had been able to smell water near them but his weakness from everything made it so he couldn’t do anything. Which Yuchan fairly thought was their plan, weakening him so he’s easier to kill. Yuchan closed his eyes, he thought of Byeongkwan and how mad he would be when or if Sehyoon got home. Byeongkwan was such a good loving boyfriend, fiercely protective of Yuchan. The thought made him smile, even if he died today he at least had Byeongkwan until now. He could die thinking of how loved he had been, not only by Byeongkwan but their friends as well. His only fear was how his death would hurt Byeongkwan, he didn’t want him to cry or be in pain at all if he could help it. So he still planned to try to escape if given the opportunity. He didn’t fully believe he would but he planned for it anyway, laying weakly on the floor only wanting to see Byeongkwan one more time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter will be published in a week or so again. maybe sooner maybe later, who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehyoon led the group to the people who had kidnapped Yuchan. There were at least 25 of them, Junhee looked at Donghun tapping the amulet but Donghun shook his head and quietly muttered for him to wait. Byeongkwan growled and looked around for Yuchan from their distance then one walked closer on the phone talking about how good the siren would taste. Before they could stop him Byeongkwan burst out of their hiding space and ripped into his chest screaming in an inhuman way that shocked Junhee. He had heard Byeongkwan snarl and growl but this guttural scream, demonic sounding voice was new, very clearly he had lost all control hearing someone threaten his boyfriend. Donghun sighed and shook his head, the rest of the gang looked over then began to prepare to attack. Donghun sprinted out and started fighting, Sehyoon changed into his wolf form whining slightly over the cut on his shoulder but he started attacking. Byeongkwan didn’t even bother eating. He just went to kill the next person screaming for Yuchan in the demonic voice as he did. Junhee stepped out and looked for the water Sehyoon mentioned spotting it as one ran and him. Junhee smiled and with a flick of his wrist water went into his nose and mouth filling his lungs, the man’s eyes widened and he choked for air. Junhee did this to many of the people then noticed the shipping container. 

The kidnappers numbers were dwindling quickly so Junhee instead focused on making water seep into the edges of the shipping container deciding Yuchan was in there since he couldn’t see him, praying he was still alive. Yuchan felt the first splash of water on his face and opened his eyes seeing water seeping in from every seam of the container. Yuchan began to gain some strength, he pulled himself to his feet. He ripped the zip tie off using what strength he had and went to the door banging on it screaming for help. More aware of the noises outside now, he could hear Byeongkwan’s demonic screams and he banged louder crying for him, moments later one of the doors got ripped off. Yuchan looked at his boyfriend for a moment, processing slowly that he was safe then just broke down crying. Byeongkwan went to him pulling him into his arms and kissing his temple. The water at their feet quickly moved away and they looked just into time to see Junhee throw a water harpoon through a man’s head that had drawn a stake on Donghun. Donghun looked at him in surprise then turned to the last two living men.

“Kwan, would you like to do the honors?” Donghun asked, glaring coldly. Byeongkwan gently moved Yuchan and put him in Junhee’s arms before he went to the two living guys, snarling.

“You never saw us, and if you  _ ever _ touch my Yuchan again I will rip you apart limb by limb and make your friend here eat you. Tell any of your friends that aren’t here. Now we are leaving.” Byeongkwan growled, one of the guys stepped forward reaching for a knife. Stupid move as Byeongkwan punched through his chest and ripped his heart out then glared and the other who ran away. Junhee waved his hand and all the bodies were swept away and dragged into water. Byeongkwan shifted to a more human look and went to Yuchan.

“Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt? What did they do to you?!” Byeongkwan cupped his cheeks looking panicked.

“I’m okay, I got hurt but you're here and I’m okay” Yuchan stepped forward hugging him then looked at Sehyoon who had changed back into his human form and was sliding shorts on, “Hyung are you okay? I remember the silver knife before I got knocked out…”

“I’m fine Channie, I’m glad you’re safe. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you more”

“It’s okay you did your best. Let’s go home…” Yuchan smiled a little, but his nerves were shown in how tightly he was grabbing onto Byeongkwan’s arm. Donghun led everyone back to the car, Junhee stayed controlled by the water elemental to make sure everyone got there safely. Yuchan clung to Byeongkwan the whole way to the car, shaking slightly. “I’m sorry I caused problems'' 

“You didn’t, they did.” Donghun said opening the car door Byeongkwan got Yuchan in and sat next to him. Sehyoon sat in the back with them, Donghun put his arms around Junhee as his eyes went back to brown and he fainted. Donghun lifted him and carried him to the otherside of the car and set him in the passenger seat and buckled him in. Donghun got in after that and drove them home, Junhee woke up as they were pulling into the driveway. Junhee whined at his headache but he got out, he helped Yuchan get out. Yuchan was calmer now, he didn’t seem to be scared. Donghun made sure everyone got inside before he went in. Donghun pulled Junhee into his arms once inside pressing a kiss to his temple. “Is it weird if I say that water spear throw was hot?”

“Yes, but just because I killed someone” 

“Does it bother you that you did?”

“I mean yes? But also no, they were trying to kill us and I had to pick between my friends and the people trying to hurt them. There wasn’t another option.” 

“I’m sorry you had to baby, I wish we could have avoided it” Donghun pressed more kisses all over his face “I will do better to avoid it for you”

“It’s fine I’m not traumatized or anything. I’m just glad Channie is safe. He doesn’t even seem upset anymore?” Junhee looked at Yuchan who seemed his normal bubbly self while bandaging Byeongkwan’s wounds and kissing over each one once he finished before moving on to help Sehyoon. Sehyoon seemed to be thinking similarly to Junhee.

“Channie, if you are scared or upset or anything you don’t need to hide it. You know that right?” Sehyoon asked, hissing in pain as Yuchan began treating the cut on his shoulder.

“It’s not the first time someone had tried to kidnap me to eat. It’s like people who are into super fancy sushi. They consider Sirens part fish so they want to eat us, it’s weird. But they are getting smarter, usually they just tie us up. The dehumidifiers are new, effective as well. But it’s fine, I was more worried about you guys...mostly Kwannie since he would be the most likely to overreact.” Yuchan finished dressing Sehyoon’s wound and went to check on Donghun and Junhee, “It’s fine I just have to be more careful from now on.”

“Don’t be so casual about this, Yuchan!” Byeongkwan scolded standing up “You could have died!”

“But I didn’t, so it’s fine”

“They were going to eat you!” 

“We eat people all the time, are we bad?”

“We eat murders and other evil people! It’s different! Also we  **have** to” 

“Guys calm down,” Junhee tried to sooth the couple, not wanting them to fight. Yuchan let out a little sigh then went over to Byeongkwan cupping his cheeks gently.

“Look at me I’m okay, everything is okay, I know you were scared but please relax” Yuchan soothed. Byeongkwan hands moved to his waist and pulled him into a hug. 

“You’re never leaving this house without me again”

“I’m okay with that”

___

  
  


Byeongkwan had stuck to his words and even 8 months later anytime Yuchan was leaving he was with him. Junhee thought it was weird how calm Yuchan was when he still had nightmares about the ghoul. Still he was happy Yuchan was okay, he wouldn’t want to see Yuchan scared. The group were currently in a very crowded very noisy bar, Yuchan and Byeongkwan had disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor, Sehyoon stood at the bar currently in a drinking contest with someone that he had just met that night, Junhee was sat in a booth curled up into Donghun nestling his face into Donghun’s neck. Donghun had his arms around Junhee’s waist chuckling softly watching Sehyoon.

“We are going to have to carry him out of here and into our place at this point,” Donghun mused.

“If I want to get carried do I have to get wasted?” Junhee giggled. Donghun rolled his eyes and tickled his side, making Junhee squeal and struggle to get away. “Stop stop stop,” Junhee tried to pull his hand away, tears running down his cheeks as he laughed. Donghun stopped and kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t you get wasted, I can only carry one idiot a night.” Donghun smiled. Junhee laughed and nodded before kissing him softly draping his arms over his shoulders, Donghun pulled him closer by the waist. They didn’t have much time to drown in the kiss before screams were heard near the door. Donghun pulled away looking away. The music had stopped and people were running. Sehyoon made his way to Donghun and Junhee from the bar shoving through the crowd, arriving at the booth the same time as Yuchan and Byeongkwan. 

“The hunters that tried to scout Junhee are here” Sehyoon snarled. Junhee looked at the crowd, panicked, feeling guilty.

“We can’t let them die because of me!” Junhee said “We have to help!” 

“Jun it’s dangerous…and we don’t know they are here because of you” Donghun looked worried trying to find an exit path. Junhee grabbed his jaw and looked him in the eyes. 

“I will not let people die. I am the one they scouted and they followed me. Help me or don’t but I’m going to fight” Junhee climbed over the table, his eyes turning blue and he ran toward the front. Donghun cursed and went after him, the other 3 followed him.

“A suicide mission sounds like a good way to go” Yuchan laughed, he was always way too happy. By the time they made it to the front some of the bouncers of the club (various forms of demons) were guarding everyone. There were no less than 30 hunters gathered, currently yelling at each other for stuff to fight the demons. Then a water spear went through 3 of them, everyone froze and turned to look at Junhee who was standing on the bar top with another water spear prepared. “Hyung! So cool!” Yuchan cheered.

“I’ll give the rest of you a chance to run now” Junhee said calmly watching the hunters. Donghun saw one pull a gun and started to go forward but Junhee had already thrown a spear at him, taking out another guy who was too close. “You are stupid it turns out good.” Junhee then looked at his friends smiling softly “Channie, Kwannie are you guys hungry?”

“Always!” Yuchan smiled excited. Junhee made a wall of water that was wide enough for two people, faucets running to provide him all the water he needed. 

“For you, so you have somewhere to eat” Junhee smiled at Yuchan who ran forward tackling one into the wall and began eating the man, who did seem to be screaming but you couldn’t hear him outside of the water. It was still for another minute then all hell broke loose, some hunters ran to the water only to be met by Byeongkwan who would rip their chests open and rip out their hearts. Donghun and Sehyoon began attacking, morre focused on protecting the other three. Seeing the five fighting made the other inhumans stop then turn to join the fight. Once they had joined the fight the hunters had called for backup but they didn’t stand a chance. With their backup their numbers got to 50, but they were faced with almost 90 inhumans fighting for their lives. In the chaos Donghun didn’t notice that Junhee wasn’t throwing his spears until Yuchan’s water wall collapsed, at this point only 5 hunters remain. Donghun looked to the bar where Junhee had been just in time to see him clutching his stomach, bleeding before he fell. Donghun screamed his name running to him trying to catch him before he hit the ground, he did manage to catch his head before it hit the ground. Donghun began cursing, Junhee weakly told him it was fine, just a thrown knife. Which Donghun disagreed with strongly because he was bleeding out, but he didn’t know what to do when suddenly someone appeared next to him. Donghun snarled and pulled Junhee close to his chest. 

“Please, I’m a healer, I can heal him” The stranger looked at Donghun, Donghun glared but loosened his grip.

“Hurt him and I will kill you” Donghun snarled. The stranger reached his hand over Junhee’s stab wound and slowly the cut began to heal. Donghun stared in awe while Junhee was healed, his labored breathing becoming more even and relaxed. The stranger moved away and smiled and Junhee sat up running his fingers over his stomach where the stab had been. “Jun?”

“I’m okay, I’m fine.” Junhee hugged him. The fight was over and everyone began a team effort to clean up. “How are we going to hide 50 bodies? You know the cops prefer humans to inhumans…”

“What bodys?” The healer gestured to several people, including Yuchan and Byeongkwan talking and eating happily. “I’m Yixing by the way, and we can ask a Fae for help there, they can sometimes steal names through IDs and erase them from existence. I know a couple they should be here… I’ll go talk to them” 

“You are very brave going to help love, but if you ever do that again I’m going to kill you” Donghun muttered pulling him onto his lap. Junhee smiled and kissed him softly.

“You won’t, you would never hurt me. You love me too much.” Junhee giggles softly and nuzzles into his neck. Donghun holds him nodding in agreement chuckling. “I love you too,” Junhee added. 

“I know, still you scared me doing that. I don’t ever want to lose you.” 

“You won’t lose me, I promise”

“I’m surprised you are still conscious” Donghun added “You aren’t letting the water elemental be in control usually that make you faint” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened?” 

“Is it still there?” Donghun asked. Junhee nodded and rested his head on Donghun’s shoulder.

“Hopefully the hunters don’t ever come back” Junhee mumbled. Yixing came back over and crouched next to them. 

“Hey, my Fae friends are taking their names so no one will know they even existed. I’m friends with the bar owner, he’s deleting the footage as well.” 

“Thanks, and thank you for saving him,” Donghun said gently, holding Junhee close. Sehyoon walked over and suggested that they should head home. 

“Yeah take him home and let him rest, he did still lose a decent amount of blood” Yixing said calmly before going off to treat other people's wounds. Donghun stood lifting Junhee bridal style and carrying him to their car, Sehyoon went to collect the two youngest. Donghun kissed Junhee’s forehead softly before setting him in the car and buckling him in, Junhee didn’t fight him knowing how much Donghun worried when he got hurt and how he would baby him. Even when it was something simple like a sprained ankle Donghun was over dramatic. Junhee pulled him in for a kiss before letting Donghun go get in the driver's side of the car. Sehyoon came out with the youngest two and got the back. Donghun brought them home and carried Junhee into their room tucking him into the bed.

“Donghun I’m fine,” Junhee pulled Donghun down to him. Donnghun pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You need to lay down and take it easy for tonight and tomorrow”

“Then lay with me,” Junhee whined and pulled him closer pouting. “Please, I wanna cuddle!” Donghun chuckled and nodded, carefully laying next to him. Junhee rolled his eyes and rolled to rest his head on Donghun’s chest then he frowned “Probably should have showered and changed before I got in bed, I’m still covered in blood”

“Mmm, yeah.” Donghun stood up. Junhee whined but was quickly scooped into Donghun’s arms making him squeal in surprise. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and I’ll change the sheets”

“Why is it any time I get mildly hurt you insist on carrying me everywhere?” Junhee giggled, hooking one arm over Donghun’s shoulders. 

“Well you are my baby and I don’t like when you hurt. Besides I like carrying you around” Donghun turned the shower on and stripped Junhee and himself before getting in. He cleaned Junhee’s chest and stomach, not missing how his face reddened. Donghun chuckled and kissed him “Don’t get a dirty mind right now nothing is happening.”

“But something could” Junhee stepped close trying to give a flirty, running his hands down his chest. Donghun grabbed his wrists to stop him making him whine and pout. “Hyung come on~” 

“Junhee, baby. Not tonight.” Donghun gently moved his hand away then kissed his forehead. “You lost a lot of blood you need rest, maybe tomorrow”

“You are the worst boyfriend.” Junhee huffed but he had a small smile he was fighting back. He couldn’t help it, he loved how much Donghun took care of him. “I love you, even if you are the worst”

“I love you too” Donghun shut the shower off. He wrapped a towel around his waist then one around Junhee before scooping Junhee back into his arms. Then Donghun took them to their room and set him on the desk chair while he changed the sheets, setting them in a pile to wash later. Junhee got up and dressed himself in boxers and one of Donghun’s oversized shirts before he sat back on the chair watching Donghun finish making the bed and went to get sweatpants and a shirt on. Donghun went to Junhee, who stood up but was of course picked up.

“I was able to dress myself. I can take the three steps to the bed. “ Junhee laughed. Donghun shook his head and set him in the bed kissing all over his face before he got in bed. Junhee snuggled up to him and draped his leg over his waist. Donghun rubbed his back gently humming. 

“I was thinking….”

“Dangerous habit Hyungie” Junhee giggled nuzzled into his neck.

“I know, I know. But listen,” Donghun leaned back and looked at Junhee’s face. “I think we should try to put out our own album. People like our music in the clubs and I think if we self publish albums we could earn some money, so if anything happens to me you guys are taken care of.”

“Nothing will happen to you but a self produced album seems fun” 

“You can’t know nothing will happen”

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I love you too much to let that happen” 

“I love you too, I guess we will protect each other.” Donghun chuckled leaning in to kiss Junhee softly on the lips, Junhee giggles into the kiss. 

_____

Donghun rented the band out a studio and they recorded their first album. They all chipped in for promotions and to film a music video. They didn’t blow up like crazy but they did gather more fans than they had as an underground band. They got invited to be on music shows but they didn’t really want to be idols they much preferred doing their underground shows. Idol life was too structured and scrutinized and they didn’t care to live by others rules. Of course when the couples were “leaked” the music shows and professional things backed off some. The boys didn’t care, they were happy. They put out one or two albums a year, their fans loved them and that’s all they cared about. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an update in a week or so~


End file.
